


Música

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Música

Tema: #28 – Música  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: PG  _._  
Palabras: 200

 **Advertencia: Angst (Angustia). No contempla los hechos del séptimo libro.**

 

 

**Música**

 

 

Iba al área más tranquila de San Mungo una vez al mes. La primera vez fue a visitar a Seamus Finnigan, que iniciaba su carrera en la medimagia, y por casualidad se topó con la puerta que llevaba a ese pasillo. Al principio sólo se quedó ahí porque el silencio era agradable. Luego porque lo encontró.

 

Un día había llevado la cajita musical y se había sentado al lado de su ex-compañero. Las primeras ocasiones habían resultado incómodas y vergonzosas, pero al pasar los años resultaba tan natural como respirar. La canción, al ritmo de una nana, salía de la cajita en notas resbaladas y lóbregas.

 

 Eso no cambiaba las cosas, pero por unos momentos aligeraba la carga. Harry sabía que Draco jamás despertaría del sueño que se había llevado su alma, pero el sentir que la música los comunicaba sin palabras apaciguaba el intenso dolor que había sufrido desde el momento de la dementorización.

 

La música – la favorita de Draco en su infancia, según había investigado –  sustituía las oraciones inútiles y los pensamientos imposibles de sustantivar. Parecía incluso cruzar la pesada línea entre los mundos. Hacía bastante… menos evitar acariciarle el cabello pensando que habría sido mejor dejarlo morir.

 

 


End file.
